As mobile devices such as smartphones and tablets have grown in popularity and use across the population, mobile applications have grown in popularity and use as well. For a mobile application developer, in order to meet the needs of current users and to gain new users, efficiency in mobile application development is more important than ever.
A key aspect of mobile application development is the development of the user interface of the application, including defining the various elements of the user interface, possible interactions within the user interface, and how the interactions affect the elements. A user interface may have many possible types of interactions, such as gesture, and each interaction type may have many parameters to configure or define. A more efficient way to define interactions in a user interface will speed up, and benefit, the application development process overall.